


Break a leg (Kinkuni)

by chonkychaser



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kindaichi cares too much lol, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonkychaser/pseuds/chonkychaser
Summary: Kindaichi and Kunimi take a run in the dark forest and Kunimi trips. Kindaichi treats him like he was made of glass and Oikawa knows something is going on.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Break a leg (Kinkuni)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all will like this! It was originally posted on my Wattpad (@kenmabuns), but since I am wayy more comfortable with ao3, I thought it was best to post it here too.

Kunimi yawned as he turned to the next page of a horror manga he had been reading lately. It wasn't anything too scary for him though, so reading it in the comfort of the dark room wasn't a problem. He let his eyes wander, and looked at the digital clock. The red numbers marked at 2:21 am. It was already quite late, but since the lockdown started, Kunimi certainly felt his sleep schedule get off the rails. He wasn't the only one though. Most of the house was awake anyway, and it would be only a matter of time when some neighbor makes a complaint about the boys of the Aoba Johsai team making definitely too much noise. Kunimi was very neutral about the choice to move in with the others, but something or someone confirmed his thoughts about the situation..

The boy with an easily distinguishable silhouette opened the door of the dim room. He walked in and peeked in the bottom bunk, finding Kunimi, now too distracted to continue reading.  
"Heyy, Kunimi. Come running with me" Kindaichi said, leaning against the bunk bed, bending slightly down so he can meet the other boy's eyes. 

"Let me see... no" Kunimi pretended to think for a great second or two and then gave a cold, flat answer to the boy whose head resembled a turnip. 

"Oh come on! I am not going to sleep, you're not going to sleep. You know what we can use our energy for? Taking a nice night run" Kindaichi tried to lure Kunimi to his trap of ideas but as expected, it didn't work. Obviously not on Kunimi.   
"I didn't know teenagers can have dementia. Remember what I said or not, the answer is still the same" Kunimi explained, closing his manga while slipping a paper in between of the pages. Then he stood up and started to push the taller boy towards the door. "Also, saying that I have energy is a bold assumption" he exclaimed and Kindaichi stopped at the door, tilting his head slightly and crunching his face a bit. "Sooo.. it's a no?" Kindaichi asked, still hoping to get a positive answer, giving a chance.   
"It's a no from me" Kunimi claimed and grabbed the door as Kindaichi started to walk away.   
"Oh well, that's fine.. I'll just ask someone else" he said, sounding a bit disappointed. "That'll do" Kunimi just said even though he wasn't sure Kindaichi was even listening at this point. He closed the door quietly and walked back to his bed, grabbing the manga and searched for the page with a paper slip. Kunimi felt.. confused.   
Firstly, not like he had ever even said yes. Why would Kindaichi ask in the first place if he knew that Kunimi won't come with him?   
Secondly, he was right. Kunimi wasn't going to sleep. He'd probably stay up till 5 am just reading and scrolling his phone and complain about headaches the next day. Not like he actually had anything useful to do. And between those seconds of his thought process, his opinion had already changed. He put the book back down and walked out of the room, reaching the hallway. Kindaichi apparently didn't find anyone else to go running with and was already leaving alone, but Kunimi let his voice be heard.   
"Kindaichi, wait. I'll come with you" 

The taller boy stopped and looked back at where the voice was coming from, just to meet Kunimi’s face. He somehow felt at ease, knowing that he had changed the other boy's mind, but decided not to say anything. Kindaichi gave a little smile to the other boy and they walked out.

There was a path in the middle of the dark green forest. The path was filled with various sizes of grey rocks and tree roots which were stepped on by two pairs of white sneakers. At the start of the path, there were two boys. The one with taller hair was stretching his legs as the other one plugged his earphone cord to his phone, inserting then one of the earphones in his ears. Kindaichi felt his gaze travel and looked at the other boy. It was really dark and the only lights were the stars illuminating the night sky which was a shade of cobalt.   
“Really, Kindaichi? Running in the woods when it’s this dark?” suddenly the shorter boy exclaimed with slight surprise in his voice, which made the other one wake up from his trance. Kindaichi fixed his posture. “Uhh, yup. Don’t worry, there are streetlights” he told the other boy with knowledge, which made Kunimi glance at the woods before looking at Kindaichi again. “Wow, they must be spaced really far away from each other then. I can’t see shit” Kunimi said, giving a small smirk to Kindaichi, who lifted his eyebrows as the answer. “I have been here before, maybe I know better than you do. Either way, come or don’t” Kindaichi said and checked his shoes were tied properly. “If you get scared of the dark, I can hold your hand,” Kindaichi said jokingly and Kunimi felt himself blush, which wasn’t so visible in the dark. Kunimi was taken back by the other boy’s statement so he didn’t even notice that Kindaichi had already started jogging. “H-hey, I’m not scared of the dark, hear me?” Kunimi splurts out and starts to jog behind the other boy. 

After a while of running, Kunimi started to regret his impulsive choice to go running with his teammate. Even if it gradually started to get brighter, the forest was thick and only glimpses of light would get through it. It didn’t matter if he got a little hot from the running, his legs were feeling a cold breeze, and a bunch of mosquitos were constantly feasting on them. He got annoyed by it but tried to brush it off by concentrating on the music playing in his ears and the boy’s back. He watched as Kindaichi ran in front of him confidently, at his back and arm muscles he saw the shirt cover. But suddenly, Kunimi’s eyes went down and he felt himself fall. As Kunimi was down on the ground, he looked at his feet, noticing his foot was caught under a misshapen tree root. Kindaichi had stopped and crouched down, giving the boy a hand so he could get up more easily. With hesitant eyes, Kunimi took Kindaichi’s hand, and getting up was much easier than it would’ve been. As both of the boys stood up, Kunimi felt himself flinch as he put weight on his leg. “Are you okay?” Kindaichi asked, clearly shaken up and a bit out of breath because of the running. “Yeah, I just tripped. Let’s continue” Kunimi tried to belittle his amount of pain and as he took a step, he felt his leg throb. He gasped for air, gritting his teeth, and suddenly felt Kindaichi’s arm on his shoulders, giving him support. “Yeah, I think not. Let’s go back home” Kindaichi said and grabbed Kunimi’s phone and earphones he had dropped while the incident, putting them in his own pockets.   
“You don’t have to do this, you know?” Kunimi tried to explain, looking away from Kindaichi with slight embarrassment written on his face. “And let you limp the whole path back as I walk ahead with my perfectly fine legs? Not gonna happen” Kindaichi explained to the other boy as he helped the other boy to keep his balance without hurting his other leg and occasionally warning about other roots and big rocks. 

Kindaichi opened the door and guided Kunimi to the couch. “Stay here, please. I’ll try to look for something like gauze or something” he explained and Kunimi just gave a little nod. Someone had walked from the bathroom and sat on the arm of the couch, looking at Kunimi sitting on the couch, taking his shoes off as Kindaichi is opening cabins somewhere. “Oops. Has something happened here?” Makki asked. “I just tripped in the woods, that’s all” Kunimi muttered as he tried to move his feet in a circular motion, but every second of it hurt.  
“Okay, who the fuck does the shopping here? We don’t even have normal bandages!” Kindaichi yelled from somewhere. “Don know, wasn’t me” Makki exclaimed from the living room. The silence lasted for a while until Kunimi noticed the boy walk to the living room. “I’ll go to the store to get something. I’ll be back soon” Kindaichi told the boys sitting on the couch.   
“Hey, aren’t you overdoing it a bit? He will be fine, and all stores are closed right now except the gas station one. That’s pretty far away ain’t it?” Makki questioned all the dedication Kindaichi was putting to the situation. Kunimi also gave a curious look.   
“It’s fine, I’ll go by bike. After all, I dragged him there with me. I wanna take the responsibility, you know?” Kindaichi explained his thoughts. Makki just shrugged. “Okay then, do whatever you guys want. I’ll go back to sleep” he said and got off the couch, smiling to himself as shook his head. “Too obvious..” he said quietly and opened the door, disappearing in the room. Kunimi looked at Kindaichi again. “It’s fine by me. But since I don’t think I’ll be sleeping tonight, can you bring some snacks too?” he asked the boy. “Uhh, yeah. Definitely. See you soon!” Kindaichi said with somehow even energetic and practically ran to open the door.  
Kunimi just smiled slightly as the other boy left and looked at his phone which Kindaichi had left next to him on the couch. Its screen had suffered a bit, cracks on the sides, and one bigger splitting the screen. “I’ll have to get a new one..” Kunimi thought to himself. Then a new visitor came to the living room. 

“Heyy, how was your little date with Kindaichi?” Oikawa asked with an obnoxiously, pretending sweet voice. Kunimi looked at the boy next to him and rolled his eyes. “It wasn’t a date. We just went out for a run” he tried to explain and put his phone down again. “Ahh, so you went out with him” Oikawa kept questioning playfully, but Kunimi wasn’t having any of it. “I won’t fall for that so don’t even try. Just shut up. Why are you awake anyway?” Kunimi muttered. Oikawa sighed and looked away from Kunimi for a bit. “That’s not what I came to talk about. If you really wanna know, I was just watching videos. You know, gotta keep the motivation up and practice even if there’s a worldwide pandemic going” Oikawa told Kunimi, who kept quiet. “But what I came to say, is I notice when someone’s got a crush. So, if you haven’t already, tell him. Because I got a strong feeling that he might be into you too so you won’t miss anything. Go ahead, break a leg” Oikawa advised and Kunimi felt his heart jump a bit. He avoided Oikawa’s gaze uncomfortably. “Oh c’mon! If you’re not saying it to me, how can you tell it to Kindaichi?” Oikawa raised his voice and tried to look Kunimi in his eyes. A door opened.  
“Shittykawa shut your mouth! Some people are trying to fucking sleep!” Iwaizumi yelled from the doorway and Oikawa turned from Kunimi’s side to the yelling boy. “Don’t try to silence the romance, Iwa-chan! I’m helping Kunimi to express his feelings to Kindaichi here!” the brown-haired boy yelled, almost whining. Iwaizumi then walked over and grabbed Oikawa from the back of his collar. “But you will be silenced, Trashykawa. Besides, you can’t keep on giving your housework to the younger ones here. You’re going to sleep and then you’re doing what you’re supposed to do, is that right?” Iwaizumi said voice frustrated as he dragged Oikawa with him into the bedroom. “Okay. Also, don’t forget to use protection, Kunimi!” he reminded the first-year sitting on the couch as he got dragged in the dark bedroom. Kunimi felt his face burn red and thanked as no one was there to see that.

Kindaichi was cycling his way to home as water droplets started to drop from the sky. “Damn it”, he thought to himself. He started cycling even harder, hoping he’d come to the house. If the rain could stop him, what kind of friend would he even be?   
Friend. Sure, that sounds nice.  
But Kindaichi couldn’t keep his heart from fluttering when Kunimi gave bittersweet answers when his bangs have gotten too long and they cover his eyes when he laughs and tries to pretend he doesn’t find it funny.. He couldn’t help but feel like he had to protect him, even though they were the same age. Even though Kunimi was a really independent person, Kindaichi always wanted to be there for him when things went wrong, when he got hurt. Luckily, the house could be already seen from not too far away. Just a little more and he’ll reach it. Just a little more, and he could protect Kunimi. Kindaichi locked the bike to the yard and came in the house using the key found in his pocket. 

Door opened. Kunimi knew who it was, and he couldn’t help but feel kind of weird about it. Was it the trace of Oikawa’s words still lingering in his head? Or was it just his feelings acting up? Kunimi would find that out. He looked at Kindaichi who stood in the hallway, now walking up to him. Hair and clothes wet, handing Kunimi something. Kunimi silently accepted the banana milk and crackers the boy handed out. “Thanks,” he said, making Kindaichi smile a bit. “I didn’t know what to get so I just grabbed something” he explained and soon took something else out of a small plastic bag. “Also, I can’t possibly buy you a new phone but I hope you accept these” Kindaichi gave a small box to Kunimi. The shorter boy looked at it, confused. “You got me new earphones? Why?” he questioned, and Kindaichi just rubbed the back of his neck. “Oh, I don’t know… I just felt like I should get you something as an apology” the boy explained and Kunimi scrunched up his face a bit, placing the earphones down. ”I am grateful, of course. But I just tripped, that’s it. It’s not like it was your fault anyway” Kunimi said, but Kindaichi just went down, took his sore foot’s sock off, while opening a package of gauze. “Also, if you think this is weird, I’m not the only one acting strange,” Kindaichi said and even though Kunimi wanted to ask, to tell him to specify, he already knew. It was obvious. Watching Kindaichi carefully put the gauze on his foot, making sure he wouldn’t feel any pain. It made Kunimi’s head feel heavy of thoughts, heart complicated.

“Hey, wanna go sit to the porch? If the rain hasn’t stopped yet, we might see a rainbow” Kunimi suddenly suggested. Kindaichi lifted his eyes, blinking them in slight confusion. “Sure, if that’s what you want,” he said and as he was done with patching up Kunimi’s foot, he helped the boy up. Together they walked out the door and sat on the porch, its lowest planks wet by the rain. Kindaichi looked up at the sky that caused his hair to drip droplets of water on his sweatpants, gaze wandering at Kunimi’s legs covered by only shorts.   
“Aren’t your legs cold?” Kindaichi asked carefully.  
“If I didn’t see them, I probably wouldn’t be sure if they even exist,” Kunimi said sarcastically, making Kindaichi laugh. Kunimi just smiled a bit and went back to his resting face. He had no idea, how to approach a situation like this, how should he start speaking. Kunimi turned his face to the other boy, just to notice how close he is. “Kindaichi,” he said, but left it at there. He was too busy looking at the other boy's lips, as Kindaichi made the move and kissed Kunimi right there and then. As the two of the boys got even closer during the kiss, Kindaichi slowly caressed Kunimi’s neck. Soon came the time when they both needed air and separated their lips from each other. Kunimi looked in Kindaichi’s eyes.   
“We’re not telling Oikawa,” Kunimi said, with a breathy voice.  
“He knew?” Kindaichi laughed.  
Kunimi nodded and leaned in for another, gently grabbing the side of Kindaichi’s thigh.


End file.
